Oro!
by chanklavieja
Summary: La crianza de Kenshin.. Seijurou de niñera.. mejor leanla!


**_Hola!.. este es mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin, espero que les guste ya que se lo dedico al tierno niño pelirrojo que se convirtio en la leyenda de Japon, Himura Kenshin.. a mi me da curiosidad como habra sido su vida a lado de Seijurou Hiko, despues de los hongos alucinogenos, comenze a imaginarme la historia, con el paso se va convertir en mas chistosa, ya que este capitulo se conoce un pasado muy triste.. pero no se desesperen que lo divertido esta por venir.. ACLARACION: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.. SON DEL GENIAL NOBUHIRO WATSUKI! ._**

**_by: ChanklaVieja.. n.n_**

Aquella no era como las otras noches, a pesar de la larga y exhausta caminata que llevaban recorriendo, se sentía una tranquilidad que hasta cierto punto atemorizaba, pues no era normal que en tiempo de guerra, se pudiera disfrutar de algo sin igual.. el aire estaba puro, las flores que en esa noche desprendían su polen y aromatizaban el ambiente con un dulzor olor.. Cerca de él iba una linda chica, quien había sido vendida como esclava recientemente, a pesar de ir cansada aun tenia fuerzas para regalarle una sonrisa al pequeño, quien desde que empezaron a caminar no había soltado su apreciado juguete..

S: estas cansado?.. si quieres puedes subir a mi espalda.. eres muy pequeño aun, y no es bueno que camines tanto..

Sh: estoy bien.. además se supone.. que por ser el hombre debo cuidarte..

La chica acaricio tiernamente la cabeza pelirroja, el niño le respondió con una tierna y calida sonrisa.. pero de pronto ese lindo momento fue roto por el grito horrorizado de una mujer que había sido traspasada por una espada.. Se trataba de un grupo de asesinos, que solo por el disfrute de usar sus espadas mataban a cualquiera que se les interpusiera en su camino.. El pequeño por un momento sintió temor de morir esa noche, pero aprovechando el descuido de uno de los asesinos tomo una espada y la empuño.. al ver que uno de los bandidos se le acercaba su pequeño cuerpo se paralizo, sintió como una extraño frió le recorrió todo el cuerpo.. en eso sintió que alguien lo jalo.. en cuestión de segundos se encontraba en brazos de aquella chica, Sakura, el bandido no iba perdonar la insolencia del niño, otra chica, Akane, al ver que se acercaba dispuesto a empuñar su espada contra ellos se interpuso, pero el hombre la logro traspasar con facilidad, Sakura se tiro al suelo con el niño, a toda costa debía proteger al niño, alguien tan pequeño no debía presenciar tanta crueldad al igual que no podía terminar su existencia en ese lugar..

S: Shinta.. por favor prométeme que vivirás.. tu no puedes morir de esta forma.. pero antes que nada debes de saber que no tenias opciones.. pero por favor tu debes de vivir..

El niño la miraba fijamente no podía comprender y entender por que estaba pasando todo eso.. pero estaba seguro que iba cumplir su promesa.. Mas en esos momentos sentía mucho miedo.. en eso vio como alguien separaba de él a Sakura, uno de los bandidos la tomo del cabello y levantándola le traspaso su espada por el cuello, Shinta se quedo inmovilizado.. sentía una revolución de sentimientos.. uno de los soldados a patadas hizo que se levantara del suelo..

B: (carcajadas) que patético eres!.. crees con lágrimas la vas a revivir.. no me importa la edad que tengas.. tu eres uno de ellos..

B2: anda.. ya termina con su despreciable vida.. acaso te detiene que solo sea un mocoso!

B: cállate.. me gusta ver sufrir a estos inútiles.. pero tienes razón es hora de que deje de existir..

El grito de uno de sus compañeros hizo que detuviera su horrenda acción..

B: quien demonios eres tu?

X: no pretendo presentarme a quien va morir.. (rápidamente empuño su espada sobre el bandido, el bandido que quedaba intento vengar la muerte de sus compañero pero fue en vano, aquel espadachín era excepcional)..

El extraño personaje se dirigió hacia el niño, que no quitaba su vista del cuerpo sin vida de aquellas mujeres a las cuales prometió proteger, y le dirigió unas palabras, las cuales no puso atención, pues estaba aturdido y confundido.. su ropa se encontraba manchada de sangre, se encontraba petrificado, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente, por fin pudo levantar la mirada y poniéndose de pie busco al extraño personaje que le había salvado la vida, quería agradecerle, pero se percato que se encontraba solo acompañado del silencio y de la muerte, se dirigió hacia un viejo tronco caído y se sentó, tenia tanto frió como miedo.. se encontraba completamente solo, hacia mas de un año que sus progenitores había dejado este mundo, pero no había sentido la perdida pues pronto fue vendido como esclavo y siempre estuvo acompañado por quienes ahora yacían dormidos sobre aquella laguna de sangre.. subió sus piernas hacia su pecho y sin quitar la vista de aquellas chicas que lo habían llenado de mimos y cariños, la imagen de ellas poco a poco empezaron a ser borrosas, sintió como las lágrimas rodaban y el viento hacía que estas fueran como alfileres para sus mejillas..

Sh: (limpiándose las lagrimas) nada gano con llorar.. SNIF!.. de todas formas ellos ya no están aquí y siempre voy a estar yo solo.. quien va querer a un esclavo como yo.. SNIF!.. pero.. tengo miedo de estar solo.. no quiero estar solo.. SNIF!..

Se dirigió hacia Akane y Sakura, quien pareciera que dormían.. y de pronto se acordó de las ultimas palabras de Sakura.. "Shinta, debes de vivir, aun eres muy joven para morir en este lugar.. vive Shinta vive.."

Sh: Sakura.. te prometo que siempre voy a vivir.. y voy hacerlo para vengar tu muerte.. la muerte de mi única familia..

Y comenzó a escarbar, a pesar del frió que se sentía aun tuvo fuerzas para darles una digna despedida a cada uno quienes yacían inertes, al pequeño no le importo si eran esclavos o bandidos, al fin y al cabo en donde se encontraban eran todos iguales, así pasaron tres días.. estaba quedándose dormido del cansancio y del hambre, cuando de pronto escucho que alguien se acercaba, asustado corrió hacia las rocas de las chicas, los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca,

X: (se encontraba bastante sorprendido) las cavaste tu solo?..

Sh: si..

X: y esos quienes son?

Sh: Sakura, Akane y Kazumi.. hubiera querido a verles puesto flores pero no hay cerca.. y es lo mejor que pude hacer por ellas.. como yo era el único hombre había prometido protegerlas.. pero ya es demasiado tarde.. (Cabizbajo)

X: es una pena morir tan joven sin haber probado el buen saké, (mientras vertía saké sobre las piedras)..

Sh: gracias..

X: como te llamas?

Sh: Shinta..

X: mi nombre es Seijoru Hiko.. ese nombre es muy débil para un guerrero que esta dispuesto a vengar la muerte de quienes estabas protegiendo..desde ahora te vas a llamar Kenshin.. ese es mi nombre especial..

Sh: Ken.. Shin..

H: anda se hace tarde.. y por estos rumbos hay muchos asesinos mediocres.. y no pretendo manchar mi espada con su asquerosa sangre, no vale la pena..

Hiko emprendió camino con su sake bajo la capa y detrás de el, un niño, quien sin saber se convertiría en su sucesor, iba muy pensativo, llevaba tres días buscando el paradero del pequeño, hasta llego a pensar que se habría suicidado, pero era una gran sorpresa que se encontró con un ser humano bastante fuerte, por fin había encontrado alguien digno de ser su sucesor, la desventaja es que aun era un niño y debía de encargarse de él, pero no podía comportarse como un padre así que tomo la decisión de ser indiferente con él, aunque la inocente mirada del niño lo doblegaba, no se sentía seguro de poder ser duro con él después de haber presenciado tan terrible escena..

H: casi llegamos.. no me digas que estas cansado?

K: no (aunque sentía que ya no podía dar un paso más)

H: entonces no te quedes atrás.. eres demasiado lento..

Kenshin bajo la mirada, le temía pues aun estaban presente las imágenes de cuando mato a los asesinos, y apresuro el paso y sin darse cuenta se tropezó con una piedra, y su cabeza se fue a estampar contra el tronco de un árbol..

H: mas te vale no llorar, no soporto el lloriqueo de los niños..

Kenshin se levanto y se sacudió las hojas y tierra que había en su ropa, y emprendió de nueva cuenta el camino, a pesar de que le dolía la cabeza, ya no sabia si del hambre o del golpe que se había dado, aguanto veinte minutos mas de caminata, hasta que por fin llegaron a una vieja cabaña ubicada en la mas remota soledad, Hiko entro a un cuarto que fungía como alacena, cuando salio llevaba consigo unos pedazos de pan y otra botella de saké, Kenshin había permanecido parado junto a un árbol, se sentía mareado y muy cansado,

H: anda acércate, o es que no tienes hambre?

Kenshin se acerco y tomo el pedazo de pan que le ofreció Hiko, y se lo comió rápidamente pues tenia mucha hambre..

H: esta comenzando hacer frió.. es mejor entrar a la cabaña, no quiero que te enfermes de lo contrario te abandonaría con algún monje y ahí encontrarías tu muerte segura, mas te vale que te cuides..

Ambos entraron a la cabaña, dentro había una olla con poco cocido de verduras, Hiko le sirvió al pequeño, de igual forma lo devoro, y no era de extrañarse pues llevaba cerca de cuatro días sin probar bocado,

H: que edad tienes?

K: siete..

H: debo advertirte que yo no tengo paciencia con los niños, así que mas te vale empezar a comportarte, si decidí traerte conmigo es por que vi en ti un gran potencial para ser un buen samurai.. a partir de mañana comenzaras con tu entrenamiento, pero será después de que lleguemos del pueblo.. muchas cosas van a cambiar desde ahora.. si ya terminaste recoge tu plato..

Kenshin había sacado de entre sus ropas, un trompo, el cual se había convertido en su tesoro mas preciado, Hiko le volvió a repetir que recogiera su plato, pero este estaba muy concentrado en comenzar a jugar con su trompo, acción que desespero mucho a Hiko, este se levanto muy enojado y le arrebato el trompo a Kenshin,

H: Debes de obedecer cuando te mando algo, además debes de empezar a olvidarte de estos tontos juegos, que no sirven para nada..

Mientras guardo en lo mas alto el trompo, Kenshin no quitaba la vista de su único juguete,

H: anda es hora de dormir.. ten.. (le dio una manta, pues por la ubicación de la cabaña el frió se sentía mas) tu te vas a dormir allá..

Kenshin tomo la manta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba unos bultos, que parecían de arena, y al lado de ellos se acostó tapándose, pronto comenzó a sentir que el sueño hacia acto de presencia, al ver Hiko que el pequeño estaba dormido, se sentó casi cerca del niño,

H: (en pensamientos) temo no poder actuar adecuadamente y hechar todo a perder..

La noche transcurría tranquila, hasta que de pronto un grito despertó a Hiko, este se levanto y agarro su espada pero a tiempo se dio cuenta que quien había emitido tan escandaloso sonido había sido Kenshin,

H: que te pasa?.. que no te enseñaron a respetar el sueño de los demás!

K: perdón.. pero es que tuve un sueño muy feo..

H: (viendo fijamente al niño, que se notaba bastante exaltado, de pronto recordó cuando alguna vez le paso lo mismo de pequeño, pero en lugar de recibir consuelo recibió la mano dura de su padre quien siempre se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol, quiso hacer lo contrario a su padre al ver a Kenshin, pero se contuvo..) anda vuelve a dormir, que mañana hay mucho trabajo por hacer y debes madrugar..

Kenshin se volvió a acomodar y pronto se quedo dormido, pues era mas su cansancio que su miedo a tan terrible pesadilla, antes de que saliera el sol..

H: Kenshin, anda levántate que tienes mucho trabajo por hacer..

Kenshin se levanto rápidamente y se vistió.. salieron de la cabaña y se dirigieron hacia cuarto que hacia el papel de alacena, entre muchos otros,

K: que es aquí?..

H: aquí es donde guardo los víveres, lo que debes de hacer es limpiar, muy bien, ya que hoy vamos a ir al pueblo a comprar mas comida, ya que por un tiempo no vamos a regresar.. apúrate que para medio día debemos estar en el pueblo y el camino es largo..

Hiko salio del lugar y Kenshin comenzó a mover las cosas para poder limpiar mejor, al hacerlo un pesado jarrón cayo, rompiéndose y esparciendo todo el contenido, que por cierto era bastante fuerte su olor, Hiko entro apresuradamente al lugar y al ver que había roto el ultimo jarrón de saké, se enfureció y le dio una bofetada al niño,

H: eres un tonto, debes de aprender a hacer mas cuidadoso de lo contrario nunca vas a llegar a ser un gran guerrero..

Salio muy enojado del lugar, Kenshin comenzó a recoger los pedazos del jarrón pero al hacerlo se corto la palma de su mano derecha, por un momento dudo decirle a Hiko, pero al ver que no encontró nada para limpiar la herida salio muy asustado de la alacena y se dirigió hacia Hiko, quien se encontraba sentado tomando el poco sake que quedaba, Kenshin se paro frente a Hiko, sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente,

H: que haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo.. es mejor que continúes con tu trabajo..

K: es que.. (extendiendo su mano derecha.. y al ver la mirada de Hiko.. las lágrimas se asomaron a través de sus ojitos)

Hiko se levanto y tomo de la mano a Kenshin y lo llevo hacia el riachuelo, con cuidado metió la mano y la limpio, saco de entre sus ropas un pedazo de tela y lo vendo,

H: deja de llorar.. con eso no vas a lograr que deje de sangrar..

Kenshin se limpio las lágrimas, y abrazo su manita, la cual le dolía mucho, Hiko quiso consolar al pequeño pero optó continuar con su destacada actuación de indeferencia, pero temía volver a cometer el mismo error de aquel ser que le había robado su infancia,

H: deja todo.. mejor vayamos al pueblo, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo

Así juntos emprendieron camino al pueblo, Kenshin no quitaba la vista de su maestro, era imponente su presencia, y quizá por ello le temía en cierta forma; Al fin llegaron al pueblo, ahí Hiko le ordeno a Kenshin que lo esperara fuera de un lugar, Kenshin prontamente obedeció, y se quedo sentado afuera del local, cerca jugaban un grupo de niños, mas o menos de la edad de Kenshin, aventaban alegremente entre ellos una colorida pelota de papel, uno de ellos la aventó hacia donde Kenshin se encontraba,

X: oye niño.. podrías pasarnos la pelota por favor!

Kenshin se levanto y al agarrar la pelota, ésta como había caído sobre una piedra, se rompió, los niños prontamente corrieron hacia Kenshin..

X: tonto.. era mi única pelota, me las vas a pagar!

K: perdón.. pero la pelota cayo sobre una piedra..

X: no te creo.. la rompiste a propósito! (el niño comenzó a llorar)

En cuestión de segundo salio una señora del local en que se encontraba Hiko,

Y: que es lo que pasa?.. por que lloras Mamorou?..

X: es que este niño rompió mi pelota! (buua!; los demás niños empezaron a culpar a Kenshin, con tal de que no los regañaran.)

Y: (toma a Kenshin de la oreja) ven para acá.. dime (metiéndolo al local) quien de estos borrachos es tu papá?..

K: nadie..

Y: como que nadie?.. DIGANME QUIEN ES EL PADRE DE ESTE MOCOSO!

Kenshin pudo ver la mirada de su maestro y bajo la mirada..Hiko después de rato se levantó, al ver que la mujer no paraba de gritar

H: no es mi hijo.. pero yo respondo por él.. que fue lo que hizo?

Y: rompió el único juguete de mi adorable Mamorou (un pequeño muy regordete) y no ha parado de llorar.. y quiero que me paguen la pelota!

H: (mantenía su fría indeferencia y más por que lo empezaba a hartar aquella escandalosa mujer y su malogrado niño, pronto saco algo de su ropa) toma he visto que también se divierten los niños con esto..

Kenshin abrió sus ojos, no podía creer, lo que Hiko acababa de regalarle aquel insoportable niño era su trompo, el cual se lo había regalado su padre meses antes de que muriera, Hiko tomo de la mano a Kenshin y salieron del lugar, Kenshin no podía quitar la vista de aquel niño quien junto a sus amigos bailaban el trompo,

H: de todas formas ya no lo ibas a utilizar..

K: era mío..

H: Kenshin de una vez por todas olvídate de todas esas cursilerías de niños!.. tu vas a ser alguien y ellos no!..

Kenshin solo bajo la mirada, pero sentía mucho coraje por lo que Hiko había hecho, y salio corriendo rumbo a los puestos de venta con el fin de perderse entre toda la multitud, Hiko salio detrás de él, claro por ser mas grande y por su habilidad pudo alcanzarlo fácilmente.

H: NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A HACERLO DE NUEVO.. ENTENDISTE, TE ADVIERTO QUE NO ESTOY PARA SOPORTAR TUS BERRINCHES..

K: (bastante agitado) eres malo..

Hiko pudo darse cuenta que repitió lo que alguna vez el vivió y ocasiono que derramara las primeras lagrimas de coraje,

H: Kenshin..

K: perdón maestro.. no va suceder de nuevo, prometo comportarme mejor.

H: ya no hay arroz.. anda vamos (como era un pueblo con mucha afluencia de personas, le era mas seguro traer tomado de la mano al niño)

Pasaron junto a un puesto que vendía toda clase de juguetes, a Kenshin se le iban los ojos pero rápidamente volteaba a otro lado cuando Hiko lo veía, aunque este ya se había percatado..

H: (pero que estoy haciendo, si tan solo es un niño.. que acaba de vivir una pesadilla y perder quienes fueran su mundo) Kenshin, hizo falta tofu y ya hemos pasado el puesto, por que no vas y pides.. espérame ahí no tardo..

Kenshin salio corriendo rumbo al puesto, mientras Hiko se encamino al puesto de juguetes,

X: que edad tiene su niño?

H: eh!.. siete..

X: aun es pequeño, esto le puede divertir..(le ofrecía una pelota)..

H: tiene trompos?

X: claro.. ahí están..

H: cuanto es por los dos?

X: 1 koku, debe de querer mucho a su hijo verdad?

H: eh (sin saber que responder) .. si.. mucho.. (rápidamente se alejo de ahí y se guardo de entre su ropa los juguetes, los cuales se los iba a dar en el momento adecuado, llego al puesto donde Kenshin lo esperaba)

Hiko pago el tofu y junto a Kenshin emprendieron camino a la cabaña de vuelta, la noche comenzaba a caer y un ligero viento se comenzaba a sentir, el niño empezó a sentir miedo de la oscuridad que comenzaba a envolver el bosque, los escalofriantes ruidos del viento combinados con los huecos de los árboles hacia que al pequeño se le erizara la piel, esa noche era oscura pues la luna se encontraba tras una espesa cortina de pesadas nubes que amenazaban con soltar la carga que llevaban,

H: Kenshin, esta noche comenzaras con tu entrenamiento..

K: pero.. creo que va llover..

H: eso no es impedimento, o acaso tienes miedo?

K: no.. (voz apenas audible)

H: eso espero..

Por fin llegaron a la cabaña, dejaron los víveres en la alacena, Hiko se sentó sobre una roca y comenzó a beber su saké, Kenshin se encontraba frente a él, esperando que su maestro descartara la idea de comenzar el entrenamiento, ya que la lluvia comenzaba a presentarse..

H: condición física, es lo que te falta, lo pude notar esta tarde cuando saliste corriendo casi no marchaste y apenas podías respirar.. es por eso decidí que esta noche venzas dos obstáculos, el miedo a lo incierto y la debilidad física.

Kenshin miraba fijamente a su maestro y se sentía apenado de que se haya dado cuenta de su miedo a la oscuridad, pero en lo mas profundo no solo era eso, quizá haya sido a la oscuridad que acompaña la soledad que como una banda que envuelve nuestro mirar sin dejarnos permitir ver que a nuestro alrededor hay seres dispuestos a compartir un poquito de lo que tienen, Hiko levantándose dejo a un lado el saké, le ordeno a Kenshin que cerrara los ojos y saco una larga tira de tela, le vendo los ojos y lo llevo hacia la roca mas alta que se encontraba ubicada a un lado de la cascada, lo paro en la orilla de la misma, la lluvia comenzó a arreciar,

H: Kenshin, el miedo hace que te sientas de esta forma, solo trae consigo la inseguridad, la cual no te va permitir desarrollarte y todo lo que hagas se convertirán fracasos tras fracasos, eso es lo que quieres?

K: no (tragando saliva, temblaba pero no sabia si de miedo o de frió, su respiración era sumamente agitada)

H: ahora debes decidir hacia donde ir, hacia tras estoy yo con mi espada un paso hacia atrás y te corto el cuello, hacia aun lado se encuentra una roca, hacia el lado izquierdo se encuentra la nada y hacia delante te enfrentarías a lo que tienes miedo, el miedo a la incertidumbre, la inseguridad.. que lado eliges?

Kenshin no sabia cual, pero debía elegir y dio un paso hacia delante, la roca se encontraba mojada, al dar el paso se resbalo sintió que iba caer cuando Hiko pronto soltó la espada y alcanzó a agarrar a Kenshin del kimono, la cinta que cubría los ojos de Kenshin se había soltado, el pequeño tenia lo ojos muy abiertos, al ver que por poco caía a los gruesos remolinos que formaba la cascada,

H: (suspiro) creo que esto me va dar mucho mas trabajo de lo que creí, debemos empezar en desarrollar tus sentidos pero sobretodo que distingas cuando estoy bromeando, a poco me creíste cuando te di a elegir a pesar de que era imposible?

Kenshin se encontraba muy exaltado,

H: entremos a la cabaña, que estas temblando yo creo que si te pusiera cascabeles harías una buena armonía.. anda chiquillo que no quiero que te enfermes!

Kenshin apenas si podía caminar, al entrar a la cabaña Hiko le echo la manta, el pequeño se acurruco entre los costales y se quedo profundamente dormido, ese día había sido muy pesado, al día siguiente

H: chiquillo.. anda párate que se hace tarde.. y debemos comenzar antes de que despunte el sol..

Kenshin hizo caso omiso, Hiko le volvió a repetir que se levantar pero no hubo respuesta, por fin se acerco al pequeño para levantarlo por la fuerza pero al tocarlo Kenshin se encontraba ardiendo en fiebre,

H: condenado chiquillo ya se enfermo, no aguanta nada..

Salio de la cabaña y se dirigió hacia el pozo, le puso a Kenshin fomentos de agua para bajarle la fiebre, después de dos horas Kenshin despertó,

H: hasta que por fin despiertas.. debilucho!

K: (se levanto con dificultad, pues se sentía muy mal, pero no quería darle ningún problema a su maestro) ya .. estoy mejor..

H: bien.. por ti, por que estaba a punto de llevarte con algún monje.. ya que yo no pienso batallar con niños enfermizos!

Hiko le dio un caldo de pescado con tofu para que desayunara y así empezara con el duro entrenamiento que estaba Kenshin por enfrentar,

H: lo primero que vas a hacer es correr hasta aquel árbol, y cada vez quiero que imprimas mas velocidad, un gran espadachín debe de contar con gran agilidad y velocidad en sus movimientos, anda empieza que esperas!

Kenshin comenzó a correr, pero se sentía demasiado agotado y sobretodo mareado, a mitad se detuvo, Hiko se levanto, pues ya se encontraba sentado disfrutando de su buen saké,

H: que te pasa?.. por que paraste no me digas que ya te cansaste y tanto que dormiste!

K: es que..

H: puros pretextos contigo.. anda sigue corriendo (al ver al pequeño pálido se hinco y le toco la frente, pero al hacerlo Kenshin vomito sobre él, manchando su ropa y la capa que lo distinguía como espadachín del Hiten Mitsurugi)

K: perdón.. maestro.. yo..

H: lo que me faltaba.. anda prepara tus cosas que te voy a llevar con un monje!

K: por favor no.. (hincándose).. le prometo que ya no me voy a enfermar..

Hiko entro a la cabaña y se cambio, después de rato entro Kenshin, quien aun tenía fiebre,

H: anda vamonos..

Kenshin quien se encontraba parado junto a la puerta al pasar su maestro, lo abrazo, Hiko se quedo inmóvil, a lo que mas temía se estaba enfrentando en ese momento, el cariño del pequeño,

K: maestro, por favor no me abandone con un monje, quiero estar con usted!

H: (con gran indiferencia) Camina!

Mientras iban camino hacia la casa del monje, Hiko sabía perfectamente que también iba ser muy difícil para él, Kenshin casi no podía caminar pues la fiebre hacia que viera doble y volvió a vomitar, situación que desespero mucho a Hiko,

K: maestro..

H: por fin llegamos (se dirigió a tocar la puerta),

Kenshin se desvanece y Hiko corre para evitar que cayera, pronto se dirigió con el niño en brazos hacia el doctor del pueblo, había muchos pacientes en espera, se sentó fuera de la cabaña con el niño acostado en su regazo, cerca se encontraba alguien que lo vigilaba, una amable señora salio de la casa..

X: que tiene su niño?

H: (se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado) fiebre y ha vomitado..

X: santo cielos! Este niño esta ardiendo en fiebre, usted sigue, quítele la ropa que esta mojada..

Hiko paso a la casa del doctor y recostó a Kenshin, lo desvistió, pronto se dirigió hacia él un bonachón anciano, que después de haber hablado con la señora tenia un ligero gesto de preocupación,

MD: (toco la frente de Kenshin) pase a mi consultorio, Taka por favor trae unas compresas empapadas en agua fría, este pequeño tiene mucha fiebre.. señor cuando comenzó la fiebre?

H: esta mañana..

MD: también ha vomitado verdad?

H: si, en dos ocasiones..

MD: los cambios de climas enferman mucho a los niños, pero por lo que puedo ver es que el pequeño no tiene una buena alimentación..

H: quiere decir que soy el culpable, si desde hace una semana que esta conmigo, antes era un esclavo, pero ya ve como son los niños, difíciles para que coman..

MD: mmmm, (entra Taka con las compresas y un pequeño balde con agua), gracias Taka, ya entiendo el por que de la despreocupación por el niño, por que no se lo deja a algún monje ellos con gusto lo atenderían..

H: pues a eso venia, ya que a mi no me sirve un niño tan débil, nada mas que se desmayo y lo traje

MD: eso dice.. en fin lo importante es que el pequeño mejore, por lo que veo es que trae la garganta inflamada, con este remedio mejorara, señor..

H: Hiko Seijurou..

MD: Sr. Hiko, ya puede llevarse al niño, dígale al monje que me lo traiga a la semana para ver como sigue.. tengo muchos pacientes como podrá ver y el día solo tiene 24 horas..

Hiko cargo a Kenshin, le regreso la ropa del niño la cual seguia empapada, al salir de la casa del doctor, lo tapo con su kimono y regreso camino a la cabaña, al llegar acostó a Kenshin en su cama y le puso otras compresas de agua, espero hasta que la fiebre bajara, Hiko se quedo dormido a un lado de Kenshin, al día siguiente Kenshin se despertó antes que su maestro y fue hacia la alacena para cumplir con sus labores diarias, después comenzó a correr, ya que lo había dejado a medias el día anterior, al poco rato Hiko salio de la cabaña con cara de asustado..

H: Kenshin!.. chiquillo.. donde estas?

K: (algo agitado).. aquí maestro (regresaba corriendo).. ya limpie la alacena.. y esta vez no rompí nada.. y ahora estoy corriendo, ya que un buen espadachín debe de tener velocidad y agilidad en sus movimientos..

Hiko se que sorprendido de la rápida recuperación del niño, pero sobretodo le daba alegría de que aun estuviera con él, sabía que no había tomado la decisión equivocada de haber regresado a casa con Kenshin, quien ahora se había convertido en algo mas que su discípulo,

H: por cierto.. ya lavaste la ropa que me ensuciaste ayer..

K: no.. maestro.. yo lo siento.. no se donde esta la ropa..

H: (ligera sonrisa) continua corriendo, pero ahora hazlo con esto (le dio su pesada espada) tu agilidad y velocidad debe ir en conjunto con el peso, de lo que ahora en adelante se convertirá en tu tercer mano..

K: y pero la ropa..

H: de eso me encargo yo.. no vaya ser que la rompas o se lleve la corriente mi preciada capa..

Kenshin no podía creer que tenia en sus manos una verdadera espada samurai, no veía el momento de poder utilizarla con la misma destreza con la que la manejaba su maestro, era demasiado pesada, pero sabia que solo era el principio y ya después la sentiría tan ligera como una pluma. Mientras lavaba la ropa y su adorada capa que lo distinguía, escucho unos ruidos, se levanto y maldijo por no traer en esos momentos su espada,

H: que deseas?

X: lavas mejor la ropa que mi mujer..

H: Shin, como me encontraste?.. te advierto que no estoy de buen humor..

S: es lo que menos importa.. lo que verdaderamente importa es por lo que vengo.. Sr. Omura necesita de tu ayuda..

H: pues te has equivocado de persona, yo..

S: lo se no matas ni una mosca.. pero te estado siguiendo y vaya que no eres congruente.. a mi me parece que eres un gran hipócrita..

H: (acercadose al sujeto y agarrándolo del kimono) si solo has venido a molestar es mejor que te vayas..

S: hey cálmate, bien sabes que todo lo que digo es verdad..

H: (tomando la ropa y encaminándose hacia la cabaña, voltea) dile a Omura que estoy ocupado o mejor, para que no te maten por no cumplir con tu misión, diles que estoy muerto.. (sonrisa sarcástica)

S: Hiko! Acaso tu ocupación se llama Kenshin, al niño al cual le salvaste la vida rompiendo tu promesa, y tiene 7 años?.. recuerda que el señor Omura no tiene piedad con nadie.. y es capaz de eliminar cualquier obstáculo para lograr su cometido..

Hiko se quedo inmóvil, como era posible que se hubieran dado cuenta que tenia a su cuidado a Kenshin,

H: acaso estas pretendiendo sobornarme con la vida del niño, recuerda que no me interesa nadie ni nada..

Hiko continuo caminando,

S: sin quererlo te has convertido en el verdugo del niño, tienes hasta mañana antes de que despunte el alba para presentarte con Omura.. de lo contrario te llamare asesino.. (dando un brinco desapareció del lugar)

Hiko sabia que nada podía hacer y que la única solución no era un final feliz, al llegar Kenshin apenas y si podía correr con la espada, mirándolo fijamente recordó cuando su maestro le enseño los primeros pasos para ser un gran espadachín, Kenshin se detuvo frente a él y le sonrió,

K: (agitado) pesa.. pero es solo el principio.. verdad?

Hiko le sonrió por primera vez, le causo mucha gracia ver al pequeño con el kimono de él remangado y cargando la pesada espada, ya que tenia una mas ligera pero debía hacerse fuerte,

H: así es.. (mientras Kenshin continuo con su entrenamiento se sentó a beber saké, después de rato se levanto) Kenshin, anda es hora de comer, veré que puedo preparar..

Kenshin corrió hacia él y juntos entraron a la cabaña, Hiko no dejaba de pensar en lo que a partir de mañana iba a suceder, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba lo que Kenshin le preguntaba..

H: si creo que si..

K: en serio.. (tomo un vaso y se vertió saké, pensando que era agua, pero al momento de beberlo lo escupió echándole todo en la cara a Hiko)

H: pero que te pasa?.. bebiste sake?.. (agarro al niño por los hombros y lo levanto) cuanto has bebido?.. Quien te dio permiso?.. debes de saber que esto no es para niños..

K: maestro usted me dio permiso.. le pregunte si era agua y me dijo que si..

Hiko salio de la cabaña, se sentía confundido, pero cuanto antes debía terminar con todo lo que lo estaba alterando, así que se dirigió de nuevo a la cabaña, Kenshin se encontraba muy somnoliento..

Hiko lo acomodo en su cama, y rápidamente Kenshin se durmió, Hiko esa noche solo pensaba en lo que iba a hacer, no era la acción es si a lo que temía si no a que temía volver a equivocarse como le había sucedido hacia algunos años atrás, y no quería volver a vivir y sentir el sentimiento de arrepentimiento y culpa.. no podía, sin notarlo Hiko derramo lo que hacia un par de años no sentía, lagrimas..

Aun era de madrugada, cargo a Kenshin y se encamino hacia aquel lugar, mientras iban camino, podía sentir la calida respiración de Kenshin, pero sobretodo las manitas alrededor de su cuello, estando al frente de aquel lugar, sintió el deseo de salir huyendo pero todo lo que iba a lograr la muerte segura para Kenshin, así que toco aquella puerta, fueron varias veces ya que aun se encontraba durmiendo, hasta que salio un amodorrado monje..

M: que deseas?.. es muy tarde..

H: te traigo a este niño..

El monje pronto lo hizo pasar, el lugar tenia un gran jardín, la casa aunque era sencilla era acogedora, en la habitación contigua dormían cerca de una docena de niños, quienes desde ese momento se iban a convertir en la familia de Kenshin, el monje preparo una camita para Kenshin, Hiko lo acostó, mientras lo tapaba miraba la tierna carita del niño, la voz del monje lo saco de su "trance",

M: aun que no sean de uno es difícil separarse de ellos.. nada se compara con la energía y alegría de estos pequeños motorcitos que nos motivan a vivir, no lo cree usted así?

H: (mientras pasaban a su mente los momentos que vivió junto a Kenshin).. si creo que si..

M: venga.. no quiero que se vayan a despertar, ya que batallo mucho para que se duerman los mas pequeñitos..

Salieron de la habitación, Hiko no dejaba de ver a Kenshin hasta que se encontró en la otra habitación..

M: necesito que me diga algunos datos del pequeño.. Cual es la razón por la cual lo orillo a dejarlo aquí?..

H: se llama Kenshin, tiene siete años..

M: es su hijo?

H: no.. me tengo que ir.. (se levanto, pero recordó algo) esto es para él.. déselo cuando despierte..

M: claro.. aunque sabe me deja con muchas dudas..

H: (antes de salir de la casa del monje) prométame que lo va cuidar mucho.. es un buen chico y merece que lo protejan y amen mucho..

Hiko salio rumbo a la casa del Omura. El monje entro a su casa llevando entre sus manos el encargo para Kenshin, aunque estaba acostumbrado iba ser muy difícil tratar de sobrellevar el abandono del pequeño.. después de que ese hombre se veía que le tenia un gran cariño aunque lo negara,

Mientras tanto apenas comenzaba a despuntar cuando Shin se dirigía hacia la casa de Hiko, sin saber que este estaba sentado frente a la casa de Omura tomando saké,

H: si vas hacia mi casa, no vas a encontrar a nadie.. a menos que vayas a hacer la limpieza que bastante falta le hace

S: sabia que vendrías.. acaso le temes al señor Omura?

H: no soy tu..

Entraron a la lujosa casa de Omura, tenia cerca de diez habitaciones y cada una estaba bellamente adornada, al centro se encontraba un gran jardín japonés, el cual estaba siendo adornado con un bello riachuelo en el cual nadaban coloridos peces naranjas, la opulencia se respiraba en cada rincón de aquel lugar, Omura era dueño de 600 hectáreas además de algunos barcos pesqueros, y por eso le dieron el banco de la aldea, era un hombre sumamente rico y poderoso, pero había algo que no tenia, una familia que había preferido perderla a cambio de mantener su posición social, en cierta forma era parecido a Hiko, pero él tenia otra historia que prefería mantenerla oculta..

H: Omura que desagradable verte de nuevo..

O: tan cortes como siempre.. te hago pasar con mis mejores sirvientes y no lo agradeces..

H: te advierto que solo vengo a..

O: espero que tu respuesta sea a servirme de lo contrario estoy enterado de tu punto vulnerable y cerca del mismo hay mucho peligro que solo yo puedo parar o acaso quieres abrir la herida..

H: no se por que me llamaste.. bien sabes que yo ya deje la profesión de asesino.. a parte por lo que me pude dar cuenta tienes a muy buenos espadachines..

O: aun son estudiantes.. y además tu eres mi títere principal, que me ha dado un buen final de los espectáculos, y sabes quiero volver a aplaudirte generosamente..

H: sabes que el dinero no me importa…

O: debería pues ya no solo eres tu.. además (levantándose)

H: te pido de favor que no metas al niño.. nada tiene que ver contigo ni conmigo ni con nada..

O: esta bien.. no te enojes por favor.. para que veas que soy bueno, este va ser tu ultimo trabajo.. pero te advierto que no va ser nada fácil..

H: de quien se trata? (su aspecto era frió)

O: (acercándose a él).. de mí..

Hiko volvió a verlo..

O: si logras matarme tu recompensa será quedarte con todo lo que poseo, o mejor aun el niño que cuidas será el dueño absoluto, así será, y sentiré que se lo deje a mi hijo..

H: te equivocaste de verdugo.. acaso tu vida es tan miserable para querer morir?

O: (sentándose) después de que perdí a mi familia, por mi maldita cobardía y ambición, no he encontrado un momento de paz en mi alma, puedo tenerlo todo pero en realidad estoy vacío, es por eso que te escogí a ti Hiko, solo tu puedes entenderme, la única diferencia es que tu eres demasiado fuerte.. además podrías vengarte de quien te hirió hace siete años..

Hiko se sobresalto, hacia mas de siete años el perdió en un incendio a lo que mas amaba, su esposa y su bebé, tenia la sospecha que el incendio no había sido accidental pero prefería pensar que así fue ya que de otra forma se volvería loco y no descansaría en buscar al asqueroso ser que lo había ocasionado..

O: así es.. aquella noche en que te negaste a servirme que tanta mi rabia hacia ti que..

Shin abriendo la puerta, pues se encontraba escuchando todo,

S: solo obedecí lo que me mando Omura, Seijurou solo debo decirte que lo ultimo que sintieron fue el frío de mi espada, el calor de las llamas solo borraron la herida..

H: infeliz.. (Desenvainando la espada) me las a pagar, tan solo era un bebé..Maldito.. y ella..

S: lo se.. era mi hermana menor.. Yumiko.. (Evitando el ataque de Hiko)

O: Hiko deja a Shin, si debes de matar a alguien es a mí.. el solo obedeció mis ordenes.. no creas que fue fácil para él..

Hiko se detuvo.. temía enfrentarse a la verdad, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan aberrante,

S: Omura.. te equivocas.. desde hacia mucho que pensaba matarla.. y a ese pequeño bastardo.. que solo había nacido para quedarse con la herencia de mi padre.. estaba tan orgulloso de su primer nieto varón.. que se olvido que tenia un hijo, claro como Yumiko siempre fue su consentida.. pero al final todo resulto como esperaba.. y espero que todo del señor Omura sea mío, después de tantos años de mi fiel servicio.. (lanzo hacia Hiko, quien con facilidad lo detuvo)

H: tus ataques son muy débiles, bien sabes que nunca podrás derrotarme..

S: (riéndose) el ataque no era para ti..

Omura yacía en el suelo con una profunda herida en el estomago..

H: miserable.. (riéndose) sabes que te has topado con tu muerte!..

Hiko aplico el amakeru Ryu no Hirameki, Shin se quedo inmóvil después cayo al suelo con los ojos abiertos, sin derramar una gota de sangre ya que los cortes eran tan profundos, y en cierta forma podría decirse que eran perfectos, Hiko sintió de nueva cuenta la satisfacción de matar, pero sobretodo un fantasma que lo había perseguido por fin se había desvanecido, la venganza, por lo que había aprendido no era buena y solo acarreaba la proterva suerte regresando aquel que la acariciaba día a día hasta verla cumplida, pero en esta ocasión se dibujaba una ligera en su rostro, se agacho hacia con Omura, quien se encontraba agonizante, este le tomo la mano..

O: Hiko.. no quiero morir solo.. Perdóname..

H: La rabia y la impotencia hace que actuemos mal debido a que nos aterra perder el control sobre los demás..

O: no puedo dejar este mundo sin antes que me perdones..

H: ya lo esta..

O: (quejidos) Seijurou.. co.. Como se llamaba tu hijo?..

H: para que quiere saber.. eso ya paso..

O: pronto voy a estar con ellos.. y quisiera decirle que su padre siempre lo amado..

H: (un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta) Kenshin..

En ese momento Omura soltó la mano de Hiko, partió para siempre de este mundo.. llevando consigo el pasado secreto que anidaba en el corazón de Hiko, comprendió perfectamente que Omura sabía la razón por la cual protegía y cuidaba a Kenshin, pues esa edad tendría su hijo.. Los sirvientes entraron apresurados al lugar, Hiko ya se había marchado dejando atrás las ataduras que había ido a cortar, ahora solo debía ir por el chiquillo pero primero debía calmar la furia y la impotencia que se habían apoderado de su corazón, así que decidió regresar solo a casa..

**_Espero que les este gustando, de todas formas dejenme reviews para saber que es lo que les gustaria que pusiera!_**

**_No se pierdan el proximo capitulo.._**


End file.
